Joshua Foley (Earth-616)
. During one of their first training sessions, the New X-Men sparred with Colossus. Caught up in his emotions over the students killed as a result of Stryker's bus attack, Josh hit the powered-down Colossus over the head with a metal beam. Furious with his action, Emma kicked him off the team temporarily. Laurie and Josh promptly had an argument about Josh's place on the New X-Men. Laurie explained that Emma was all wrong, that the team was merely about "violence and fighting," whereas Elixir should could do a "beautiful thing." However, Josh tells Laurie when he tried to heal DJ, "I could feel him dying...his life bleeding out of him," and that "when he died, he took a piece of me with him, a piece of me died, too." At that moment, Laurie was killed by a gunshot, fired by one of Stryker's agents. Laurie's body and a distraught Josh were found by several of the X-Men and students. When Wolverine tried to restrain Josh from Laurie's body, his mutant power manifested and caused painful boils or blisters to appear on Wolverine's hands and wrists. ]]When Stryker began his attack on the institute Josh sat unresponsively in the infirmary. However, Josh came to his senses, and enraged over the death of Laurie and the other students, killed Stryker by using his powers to cause massive swellings and organ failure. This action has the unforeseen result turned his golden skin black, and Josh went into a catatonic state. According to David, the thing that Josh did with Stryker not only affected him physically (his black metallic skin) but also altered his brain chemistry. Nimrod and funerals When X-23 was mortally wounded and unable to heal during the final battle with Nimrod, Hellion rushed her back to the institute (with help from Emma Frost who unlocked the part of his brain which controlled his powers). Julian gave a motivational speech, and got Josh to get over the past, healing Laura and returning his skin to its gold color (although some black parts remained, that was probably just residual blackness fading away). Shortly after it was discovered that a small part of black still remained on his skin, moving it over from place to place. Josh also stated he could still kill but he would need to learn how to control it. At the end of the same issue he was seen at a memorial done to remember all the students who were killed in Stryker's raid of the school. Since waking from his coma, Josh took a more peaceful approach to life. He began to wear only white clothing, and, when not studying, was often lost in thought and introspective. He has recently demonstrated an interest in Zen Buddhism. Shortly before the other students were teleported to Limbo, The Stepford Cuckoos helped Elixir learn advanced human biology by copying information from Beast's mind into Josh's. This allowed him to use his power with exponentially greater precision, allowing him to regrow Prodigy's heart from nothing after it was torn out by Belasco. This proved a severe strain to Elixir however and he fell unconscious for a few moments. Later he regained consciousness and was able to use his "black abilities" to attack Belasco, however the demonic master of Limbo proved more resilient than humans and quickly recovered from the attack before being killed by Magik. Children of X-Men When Mercury aked Elixir about his age, he is sitting alone in the dark and told her instead about his cells and how he felt them aging and dying freaking her out. When Surge interviewed him about what happened to David in Limbo, he told her nothing happened. Later when Kitty Pryde tried to have a student/teacher conference, he was still sitting alone in the dark. When she asked him what he is doing, he told her he was thinking about life and death and how he could give it and take it. “With everything my powers can do… Really Miss Pryde… What can’t I do?” This scared Kitty greatly who suggested to the other teachers that, without proper guidance, they may be raising the next Magneto in Josh. Still sitting in the dark, Elixir was thinking and his skin went from gold to black. Loa came to his room and asked if he wanted to make out. His skin returned to gold and he said sure with a smile. They remained together for some time. When some of the New X-Men decided to launch a pre-emptive strike against the Purifiers, Elixir sat out the fight for fear that he may loose control and massacre The Purifiers in retaliation for Laurie's murder. He did however offer his help as a healer if the students needed him. When the sentinels attacked the mansion, Elixir and some of the students left behind were knocked unconscious. X-Force ]] Josh, presumably recovered from the sentinel attack, was brought in to cure Wolfsbane after she was given a deliberate heroin overdose by the Purifiers. Upon healing Rahne, she attacked Josh, moving on to her real target, Angel, tearing out his wings and delivering them to Reverend Craig. Josh heals Angel's wounds, but his attempts to regrow his wings are thwarted by the discovery that Warren's wings were never really organic and that he still carries the Apocalypse techno-organic strain (Angel's wings do grow back on their own, but now with the added ability to transform from his original feather wings to his Apocalyspe metal ones and back again). Elixir and Loa are still together, which is revealed by X-23. Due to Elixir being a "problem" to X-Force, X-23 contacts the Stepford Cuckoos to help Rahne and erase Elixir's memories of the team, by Josh's request. However, before his memories can be erased, X-Force is interrupted and sent on a mission. Elixir joins X-Force and receives a dark-colored uniform. He helps his new team capture Vanisher, creating a deadly brain tumor on his brain. Elixir doesn't take part in the battle with the Marauders' clones, and instead hides with Vanisher, who calls him "Mother Teresa," and tells him that he should join the fight and help his teammates. Elixir later keeps X-23 from killing herself after she becomes infected with the Legacy Virus, and helps her get rid of it. Elixir is transported to the future, along with the rest of X-Force, by Cyclops in order to bring Cable and the mutant child back to the present. Once they arrive there Elixir is in a hysterical state over being unable to save his friends from the Leper Queen. During his stay in the future he confronts Stryfe along with Wolverine and Proudstar, managing to infect him with cancer. However Stryfe telepathically forces Josh to heal him undoing most of the damage. After the battle with Stryfe he and the rest of X-Force say goodbye to Hope and Cable, with Josh claiming that he knows what she (Hope) is. He, Wolverine and Archangel get back to the U.N. in order to save Surge and Hellion. Josh cures them but falls into a coma as a result. He is later revived by the Norse goddess of death Hela upon Hrimhari's request so that he can save Wolfsbane and their child. Elixir heals her by transferring some of her baby's strength to her to ensure that she can survive the pregnancy. He and the X-Force team then head to Genosha. Elixir faces off against Wither in a fight to the death, Wither declaring he will kill Josh for failing to protect Laurie, that only Kevin himself could have saved her and he was the only one to love her. Elixir shifts to his black form, tells Kevin he always loved Laurie, then reverses Wither's effects, turning Kevin to dust. Wolverine later states that Elixir has quit the team, citing he is having difficulty shifting out of his black form. | Powers = Elixir is an Omega-class mutant. & Biokinesis: Elixir is capable of controlling the biological structure of his own and other people's bodies. Theoretically capable of rewriting someone's genetic structure at will. He can produce biomolecular energy at will to affect organic matter he touches, allowing him to heal physical damage done to his body or the bodies of others, reactivate suppressed mutant abilities, repair cerebral functions, and alter the composition of his own molecules in certain ways. He hasn't reached his full healing potential yet. Currently he is capable of basic healing, having successfully healed broken bones, severe burns and even a mortal stab through the chest. His ability is by close proximity - he tends to touch his targets, but can heal through clothing. He may eventually develop enough control of his powers to manipulate the human genome, altering eye, hair and skin colour, implanting physical characteristics or even reactivating dormant mutant or atavistic genes. Elixir has demonstrated increased mastery of his powers: he is capable of sedating an enraged Wolfsbane, cleaning her body of drugs, granting himself and Archangel a healing factor and curing people of the Legacy Virus. His control over his abilities is now so refined that he was not only capable of giving the Vanisher a brain tumor, but even of shaping it into the X-Men logo. Because of his control over his own biology, Elixir has proven to be very difficult to treat medically. 11 12 He usually passes out after pushing his powers too far 13 and remains in a coma for some time. Doctor Nemesis guessed that during these times, his DNA reboots itself | Abilities = *Due to the psychic knowledge taught to him by the Stepford Cuckoos using the knowledge of Beast. Elixir now possesses genius-level understanding of human anatomy, physiology and biology. | Strength = Average human. | Weaknesses = *Using his powers for extreme feats of manipulation can extremely wear out his body causing him to collapse. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Elixir's first case of activating suppressed powers was when he reactivated Wolfsbane's wolf powers when they kissed, which caused his gold skin when he recovered. | Trivia = *It is currently unknown if Elixir's gold/black skin is the result of a secondary mutation or a side effect of his powers. | Links = }} Category:Priority Copy Edit Category:New Mutants members Category:198 Mutants Category:Reavers Category:X-Men members Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Negation Category:Regeneration Category:Healers Category:Biological Manipulation Category:New X-Men members Category:Omega Level Mutants